


Howling Pains

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Body Horror, Ishimondo Week #2 2020, M/M, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Never could he have suspected what Mondo had been hiding from him...
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819114
Kudos: 22





	Howling Pains

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> WARNING: There will be some unsettling transformation stuff and a panic attack depicted so proceed with caution!

Ever since he’d first met Mondo there had always been something different about him. For one he didn’t harass him like all the other delinquents did unless he caught him doing something to break the rules. Most of the time he simply left him alone however and while it did unnerve him he had been utterly intimidated by him at the time so he hadn’t questioned it.

Once they had actually gotten to know each other better after the incident where they got locked into the supply closet though, he started getting concerned. As immense as the time they spent around each other was and as much as he enjoyed being able to be close to someone without harm coming to him, the fact that every month for a few nights he always secluded himself deeply troubled him.

Which was why he went to check on him that evening. His light was still on so he should be able to get his attention and-What was that sound?! With how soundproof the dorms were it wasn’t easy to make out but as he moved to open the door the clear unmistakable sound of someone in pain echoed from within making his heart skip a beat.

“M-mondo!? W-what’s wrong?! A-are you...”

What lied before him as he rushed into the room was not sight he had been expecting and as the door hit the wall and bounced off hard enough to close itself, the sheer agony and terror in his kyoudai’s face was enough to make him start going into a panic attack. Especially as the other man practically begged him to get out.

Before he could even respond the other’s form began to change in front of him as Mondo screamed. His bones snapped and shifted into a more quadrupedal form and thick coarse fur spread over the other’s body in a waves as he grew larger, sharp claws poking out of his hands which themselves were shifting into paws. A snout was pushed out of his face too and the animalistic whines he was letting out only served to terrify him even more.

This couldn’t be happening... This _wasn’t_ happening! People didn’t change like that! He was clearly in the midst of some sort of nightmare. At least that was what he kept telling himself as he backed away from the writhing mass that used to be his kyoudai, tripping and scrambling into the corner where he hugged his legs close to his chest as he broke down into hysterical sobs. Please let him wake up from this...

It felt like an eternity had passed before he was able to sense that the other had moved over to him with how dull and out of focus everything else was and he shakily glanced up to see perhaps the largest wolf looming over him and sniffing at him, his breathing still heavy as he sniffled and tensed unable to move away. What was he going to-Oh...

A small squeak of surprise left him as the wolf began licking at his face, the immense panic he was in fading as he chuckled. Mondo must have sensed how terrified he was and come to comfort him. He always did that when he wasn’t feeling too well and the fact that he was a wolf now clearly hadn’t changed that. Which was why he soon clung to the other tightly and let how warm and soft the other’s fur was help to ease him as the other continued to lick and nuzzle him.

As utterly horrifying as the transformation had been the other was nothing more than a very sweet and affectionate dog. And the fact that he was soon happily laying on him with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail thumping behind him rapidly was proof of that. Though how exactly he was supposed to do anything with him there was another matter entirely. Perhaps it would be best to keep him company until he happened to change back. Goodness knows when that would be though... 

Either way he merely laid there for a good while gently petting the other as he was showered in affection before drifting off to sleep with how deeply comfortable he happened to be, his breathing soft as he curled against the wolf. There were a number of things he had to ask him in the morning about what was going on but for now he was merely content to be with him.


End file.
